Saranghaeyo Nae Aegya
by RTDhilla
Summary: Tak pernah Choi Siwon menyangka dalam hidupnya akan ada seorang bocah kecil yang mengaku sebagai putera nya di saat dirinya sedang mencapai puncak kesuksesan sebagai CEO Hyundai Grup. tapi inilah takdir yang harus Choi Siwon hadapi.


"saranghaeyo nae aegya"

Cast: choi siwon, cho kyuhyun/slight yoona

Genre: Family,Angst

Rated: K

Warning: miss typo DON'T LIKE?, DON'T READ. NO BASH, NO COPY

Ctarrrr

Gemuruh suara petir menyambar malam itu, tak ayal membuat seorang namja bermalas-malas dengan bergelung dalam selimut hangat nya, jujur saja namja itu tidak suka pada suara petir, jika kalian bertanya kenapa? Entahlah seperti sebuah trauma saja jika ia mendengarnya. Sebut saja namja itu adalah choi siwon pewaris tunggal Hyundai Corp, yang bahkan di usia nya yang masih sangat muda ia sudah diangkat menjadi CEO dalam perusahhan ayah nya itu, namja yang memiliki paras yang rupawan, badan yang atletis, sikap yang ramah, tak lupa senyuman manis dan kedua lesung pipi nya membuat semua orang yang melihatnya tidak akan melupakan wajahnya itu. Hamper seantero Korea mengenal choi siwon, dan dia mendapat julukan "Pebisnis Muda" karena terbilang umurnya baru 24 tahun.

Kembali pada siwon, namja itu sama sekali tak ingin melepas selimut yang menutupi semua bagian tubuhnya, menikmati rasa hangat dari selimut itu. Tanpa ada yang tahu seseorang kedinginan diluar sana.

0oSNAo0

"kyu, dengarkan umma, mulai saat ini rumah mu adalah disini, jangan pernah mengingat umma ne? karena aku bukan umma mu. Dan mulai saat ini penghuni rumah inilah keluarga mu. Apapun yang mereka lakukan ikuti saja, dan jika seseorang keluar dari sini, maka dia adalah appa mu?" ucap yeoja itu pada seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 4 tahun, anak itu hanya diam memandang kosong yeoja itu, tanpa mengucapkan kata sedikit pun atau behkan sebuah senyuman.

"kau mengerti?" bocah itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"bagus! Jangan lupa perlihatkan kalung yang kau pakai di leher mu itu pada seseorang di dalam sana. Tunggu hingga orang itu keluar dan katakana apa yang sudah ku katakana pada mu. !" dan bocah itu mengangguk lagi

"selamat tinggal kyu, berbahagialah dengan appa mu!" ucap yeoja itu lirih dan meninggalkan bocah itu sendiri di depan pintu apartemen mewah seseorang. Cho kyuhyun nama bocah itu hanya memandang kembali kepergian yeoja itu dengan pandangan sayu, ia mulai berjongkok dan melipat tangan nya pada lutut dan membenamkan wajah nya menunggu sampai orang itu keluar..

"hhhhh~" siwon menghela nafas panjang lalu mengihirup udara segar di balkon rumah nya, hari ini dan dua hari kedepan dia berniat cuti dari pekerjaan nya yang sangat melelahkan itu. Dan hari ini dia akan menghabiskan waktu cuti nya dengan bersantai di apartemen mewah nya itu

Choi siwon pov

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama bekerja aku bisa merasakan libur, ya~ walau hanya sebentar hehe tapi aku akan menggunakan nya dengan bersantai sepuasanya, ah~ rasanya haus sekali, aku berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas mencari minuman dingin disana.

MWO? Tidak ada satu pun minuman segar disini, ck bahkan aku terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga tak memperhatikan persediaan makan. Ha~ baiklah hari ini aku akan berbelanja dan membeli bahan persedian makanan ku untuk sebulan ke depan yuhu~ belanja besar (hadeh—')

End siwon pov

Siwon pun bersiap mandi dang anti baju, walau pun niat nya hanya pergi ke mall tapi tetap saja soal penampilan ia harus tetap jeans, Kemeja putih, dengan sweter biru, jam tangan, minyak wangi terakhir masker penutup wajah, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko jika di kejar wanita-wanita yang mengagumi nya di luar sana.

Klekk

Ia keluar dengan santai dan mengunci pintu apartemennya dengan menekan beberapa digit angka yang pasti nya sudah dia hafal, saat ia akan melangkahkan kaki nya, seperti ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya,, ia edarkan pandangan nya kesamping kanan dan kiri tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa, tapi tak berapa lama

"appa~" suara anak kecil menyadarkannya ia menundukan kepala untuk melihat siapa orang yang sudah bersuara itu, wait?, anak kecil? Menatapnya? Apa anak itu memanggilku? Tapi kenapa appa? Itulah yang terdapat dalam pikiran siwon saat ini.

"eoh? Kau siapa?" siwon memandang horror pada bocah itu, kemudian bocah itu berdiri pelan dan membungkukkan badan nya tanda memberi hormat.

"annyeonghaceyo, joneun cho kyuhyun imnida, aku adalah putla mu, kata kim ahjumma aku kecini untuk menemui appa ku, aku di culuh beldiam dicini untuk menunggu ceceolang di dalam lumah ini kelual dan itu kau appa ku." Ucap bocah itu polos masih dengan pandangan sayu. Siwon yang mendengar ucapan bocah itu terdiam sejenak, dan mebulatkan matanya. Mana ada seorang bocah kecil tiba-tiba datang dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai putra nya, ingat siwon masih lajang, tidak terkait status apapun apalagi menikah, dan sekarang dia di hadapkan dengan seorang bocah yang mengaku sebagai anaknya?

"MWO?" Teriak siwon mebuat bocah bernama kyuhyun itu kaget dan sedikit memundurkan badan nya.

"ah mianhae aku membuat mu kaget, mmhh tapi siapa kau? Kenapa tiba-tiba datang dan mengaku sebagai putra ku? Kim ahjumma? Siapa dia?" Tanya siwon bertubi-tubi dan mana bisa seorang anak kecil paham benar dengan apa yang siwon tanyakan

"nama ku kyuhyun, kim eomma adalah olang yang melawat ku dan membhawa ku kecini. Dia bilang aku haluc menyelahkan ini pada appa." Kemudian kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah surat dan memberikan nya pada siwon, dengan ragu siwon menerimanya.

"hey aku bukan appa mu, jadi jangan panggil aku appa" ucap siwon ketus pada bocah tidak tahu apa-apa di depannya ini.

"tapi kim eomma bilang, ciapa pun yang kelual dari pintu ini dia appa ku" ucap kyuhyun kekeh tak lupa dengan cara bicaranya yang masih cadel. Siwon pun membuka surat itu dan membacanya perlahan

_For siwonnie_

_Annyeong siwon-ah apa kau masih mengingat ku? Aku adalah yeoja yang telah kau campakan cho yoona ingat? Kau pasti kaget mengapa aku menitipkan anak itu pada mu, jawabannya karena aku tidak sanggup lagi mebesarkan nya, aku miskin aku tidak punya apa-apa. Dia adalah kyuhyun dia benar-benar putra mu, dulu aku tidak meminta pertanggungjawaban mu karena dengan bodohnya aku berfikir aku bisa membesar kan kyuhyun sendiri tapi nyatanya aku tidak sanggup, aku tahu kau bingung saat ini karena bagaimana jika seluruh awak media mengetahui ini semuanya kan? Aku mohon siwon-ah jaga kyuhyun, besarkan dia dengan baik, dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kau. Dan aku? Aku akan pergi meninggalkan kalian semua jangan pernah mencari ku siwon-ah karena walaupun uang mu bisa menyuruh ratusan mata-mata untuk mencari ku kau tetap tidak bisa menemukan ku. Tenang saja siwon-ah kyuhyun itu anak yang penurut dan manis, aku yakin kau bisa menjaganya._

_p.s: kyuhyun memiliki penyakit yang tidak ku ketahui itu apa, karena aku tidak pernah membawanya ke dokter. Maka dari itu bawalah di ke R.S dan pastikan keadaan nya. Ah ya jika kau tidak percaya kyuhyun putra mu, lihat kalung yang bertengger di leher nya maka kau akan percaya._

_Cho Yoona _

Siwon meremas kertas itu dan tampak sorot mata nya tajam dia marah, benci dengan gadis itu, dan satu lagi dia benci sosok bocah manis di hadapannya ini. Masa depan siwon bisa hancur jika bocah ini ada di sisinya. Dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Siwon menyingkap syal yang bertengger di leher bocah itu dan benar menemukan kalung yang pernah ia berikan pada yoona. Seketika siwon lemas dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"tidak.. kau bukan putra ku.. tidakk..tidakk" air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sementara kyuhyun, bocah itu tidak mengerti apa-apa dan mendekati siwon

"appa~" kyuhyun mencoba menggenggam tangan siwon, dengan kasar siwon menepis tangan kyuhyun hingga bocah itu sedikit tersungkur

"jangan mendekat, kau pasti bocah setan yang di utus mereka agar menghancurkan hidup ku.. benarkan?" siwon berteiak berbicara yang tidak sepantasnya ia katakan pada anak kecil. Bagaimana bisa malaikat kecil yang dikirim tuhan untuk nya siwon bilang bocah setan.

"menyingkir dari sini dan pergi bocah si***n" siwon mendorong bocah itu hingga kembali tersungkur

Blamm

Siwon mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke mall karena mood nya dapat dikatakan buruk. Ia rebahkan dirinya di kasur mewah nya dan mengambil selimut mentupi semua tubuhnya yang sekarang terlihat bergetar hebat.. meninggalkan bocah kecil itu di depan kamarnya dan kedinginan.

..dukkk

"appa~…Appa~" tangan mungil itu memukul-mukul kuat pintu apartemen mewah di depan nya.

Siwon yang mendengar hal itu langsung terperanjat takut… bagaimana jika di luar ada wartawan, bagaimana jika di luar ada mata-mata yang akan menghancurkan siwon? Perasaan takut terus menyelimuti nya. Dengan cepat siwon kembali membuka pintu apartemen nya dan menarik bocah itu dengan kasar.

"diam jangan berteriak memanggil ku appa dengar…?" ucap siwon masih dengan sedikit bergetar. Sementara bocah itu hanya terdiam menatap dalam siwon.

"bisa gila aku! Aaaakkkkhhh…" siwon berteriak ia benar-benar takut dan bingung sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap anak itu. Di sisi lain ia masih belum percaya bahwa itu putra nya, tapi di sisi lain setiap siwon melihat mata anak itu perasaan hangat menyelimuti hati nya.

Dan malam itu siwon hanya meringkuk di kasur empuk nya dan membiarkan kyuhyun duduk diam sendiri di ruang tengah. Tega sekali mebiarkan anak kecil hanya duduk terdiam sendiri yang seharusnya mendapat dekapan hangat dari orang tua nya. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah nya pada setiap penjuru ruangan. Ia benar-benar merasa asing dengan keadaan di sekeliling nya. Jika anak-anak lain yang berada di posisi kyuhyun pasti mereka akan menangis dan meneriakan kata "eomma" tapi tidak bagi kyuhyun. Dia hanya akan menangis jika tidak mendapatkan susu dan benar-benar merasa kesakitan.

0oSNAo0

Matahari mulai menampak kan sinar nya memasuki celah pada ruangan mewah itu, sedikit mengusik seseorang yang tengah tertidur lelap disana. Choi siwon? Masih bisakah kau tidur nyenyak saat seorang anak kecil tengah meringkuk kedinginan di luar sana?

"ANDWEEEEEE~~~" Oucchh nampaknya siwon kita mimpi buruk hingga membuat nya terbangun.

"hah…hah..haahh… jam berapa sekarang?" ia melirik pada jam weaker yang berada di pinggir tempat tidur nya.

"masih jam 6 pagi ternyata, sebaiknya aku mandi saja dulu." Siwon dengan santai nya melenggang memasuki kamar mandi. Hey Choi-ssi tidak ingat kah ada seorang anak kecil di luar sana

"MWOOOO?" seakaan tersadar kembali siwon membelalakan mata nya melihat seorang bocah tengah meringkuk dengan badan yang sedikit bergetar dan terus mengigau bergumam "umma~" siwon menatap iba pada anak itu.

"astaga, badan nya panas sekali, apa dia demam?" gumam nya. Tanpa ba bi bu siwon menggendong anak itu menuju kamar nya dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan agar sedikit nya bisa memberi kehangatan pada tubuh bocah yang sedang mengigil di hadapan nya ini. Siwon mulai mulai mengompres kyuhyun secara telaten.

"ah ya aku kan tidak punya obat untuk anak-anak.." siwon pun pergi ke market sebentar untuk membeli obat, bahkan dirinya kini lupa bahwa dia sedang membenci anak itu. Tapi apa mau di kata ke khawatiran lah yang ia rasakan kini.

Skip time

"Mwooooo? Suhu tubuh anak ini sangat tinggi sekali. Aigo~ aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Tidak mungkin jika aku membawa nya ke rumah sakit. Bisa-bisa wartawan menyerbu ku." Siwon bingung saat ini rasa ego nya masih tinggi. Denga telaten siwon pun terus merawat kyuhyun.

…..

"ha~ syukurlah panas nya sudah turun. Hey bocah cepat lah sembuh dengan begitu aku mudah untuk membuang mu."

"tapi aku ingin memberikan mu sedikit kebahagian. Jadi tenang saja". Ucap nya pada bocah yang tengah terlelap itu

….

"appa~ kyu ingin syuucu" ujar bocah itu pelan

"hhmm apa kau sudah baikan?" ucap siwon sambil meraba kening kyuhyun.

"hhhm masih hangat, hey bocah kalau sudah sembuh bilang pada ku ne?" kyuhyun hanya menatap siwon dengan tatapan polosnya

…..

"yak kyuhyun bisakah kau tidak bermain air eoh? Itu sangat menggangguku pbabo…" yeah choi siwon memang sedang mandi bersama putra ? nya

…..

"kyuhyun-ah jangan bermain-main dengan tepung di sana. Haissshh benar kah anak yang seperti ini di sebut manis dan penurut? Ckk.."

"hihihi calju…calju…" ucap kyuhyun riang

…..

"kyuhyun-ah mmhh adakah mainan yang kau suka? Nanti ku belikan.."

"gaemmmmm" ucap nya riang

…..

Selama satu minggu ini choi siwon memang meminta cuti dengan alasan sakit. Ck dasar sajangnim tidak bertanggung jawab. Dan selama satu minggu ini siwon banyak menghabiskan waktu nya bersama kyuhyun. Dan hari ini rencana nya dia akan membuang kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan itu memakai pakaian tebal, topi, kacamata hitam, dan masker untuk menutupi wajah nya. Niat sekali membuang anak?

"kyu-ah apa kau siap? Puas-puas kan lah menatap wajah tampan ku. Karena setelah ini kau tidak akan melihatnya lagi. Siwon pun menggendong nya dan membawa nya jalan-jalan sebentar, lalu berhenti di sekitar tempat yang sedikit ramai.

"kyu-ah tunggu disini ne? aku pergi dulu sebentar" dengan santai nya ia menurun kan kyuhyun dan membiarkan nya di depan toko roti. Lalu siwon pergi dengan langkah santai nya agar tidak membuat orang curiga, sesaat ia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang ada perasaan ingin melihat wajah anak itu. Ah anak itu masih adaberidiri di situ.

Ia pun kembali berjalan, tapi hati nya merasa tidak enak, serasa ada yang mengganjal. Ia merasa siwon pun membalikan kembali badan nya dan membelalakan mata karena bocah laki-laki itu tidak ada. Takut itulah yang kini yang ia rasakan. Siwon kembali ke depan toko roti dimana ia meninggalkan kyuhyun tadi. Ia edarkan pandangan nya pada sekitar berharap anak itu maisih berada sekitar tempat itu.

"pbabo kenapa sekarang aku jadi mencemaskan nya… hhhh~~ eodiga?eodiga?"

Setelaha lumayan lama mencari ia melihat seorang anak kecil sedang beridiri di depan kaca toko boneka bocah itu terlihat sedang memperhatikan salah satu boneka itu, dan tangan mungil nya meraba kaca jendela seolah ia sangat menginginkan boneka itu.

"kyuhyun-ah?" kyuhyun hanya menoleh dan bergumam

"appa~~" sambil tersenyum. Siwon merasa hangat menjalar hati nya, tapi terbesit ia masih membenci bocah itu. Siwon merasa bingung di satu sisi ia ingin membuang anak itu jauh-jauh dari kehidupan nya, tapi di sisi lain ia selalu merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan bocah itu dan khawatir layaknya orang tua pada anaknya. Akhirnya ia tidak jadi membuang kyuhyun dan melam itu ia kembali membawa kyuhyun pulang bersama nya.

Esok hari nya.

Ting…toong(anggap suara bell)

"siapa sih pagi-pagi bertamu" siwon melangkahkan kakinya melihat siapa yang dating

"siwon-ah apa kau sudah bangun? Yak palli siwon-ah buka pintu nya." Ucap seseorang itu.

"mwooooooo? Hangkyung hyung?" coba kita perhatikan Mr. Choi kita telah mengatakan "MWO?" sebanyak berapa kali hari ini silahkan readers hitung sendiri.

"etteohke….eotteohke?" tak sadar ia menggigit kuku nya sendiri, hey siwon ingat kau sudah memiliki seorang putra, ya walau saat ini kau masih tak ingin mengakui nya. Siwon buru-buru mengunci kamarnya dan membiarkan kyuhyun tertidur disana.

"klekk

"aisshh siwon-ah lama sekali kau buka kan pintu nya." Tanpa menunggu jawaban siwon hankyung malah segera ,melepas sepatu nya dan masuk ke dalam!

"hyung!" ia pun mengikuti hankyung dengan perasaan was-was karena takut ketahuan kalau dia

"yak! Siwon-ah kenapa kau tega sekali kau membiarkan aku kedinginan diluar sanah.. lama sekali kau buka kan pintu." Ucap hankyung lagi

"mmhh mianhae hyung aku baru bangun tidur, hyung kenapa kau bisa tahu aku tidak ke kantor hari ini.?"

"haha, siwon-ah apa sih yang tidak ku ketahui dari mu,,, dongsaeng pbabo!" sedangkan siwon hanya mendengus kesal, ya hankyung memang teman dekat siwon bahkan sudah seperti saudara. Baik hankyung maupun siwon tidak ada hal yang di rahasiakan. Tapi sekaran, sadarkah siwon bahwa di kini sedang merahasiakan masalah besar..

"bangun tidur? Ah~ pasti kamar mu belum kau bereskan ne? baiklah kau mandi saja hyung bantu kau membereskan kamae mu." Ucap hankyung sambil berdiri melangkah menuju kamar siwon, mendengar dan melihat itu siwon membelalakan matanya dan buru-buru mencegah hankyung

"aaaa…aaa hyung biar aku bereskan sendiri saja hyun.." ucap siwon sambil memegang kedua pundak hyung nya

"eumh? Wae? Tidak seperti biasa nyakau begini.?" Tanya hankyung heran

"gwenchana,,gwenchana aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan mu hyung." Ucap siwon gugup

"hei, aku sama sekali tidak merasa di repotkan, pbabo!" hankyung mencoba melepaskan cengkraman siwon./

"aaaa..andweee hyung, kau siapkan saja aku sarapan. Aku sudah sangat lapar hyung… ya? Ya?"

"hhhh~~ baiklah, aku ke dapur saja kalau begitu" hankyung membalikan badan nya, siwon bernafas lega, tapi itu hanya untuk sedetik karena

HUUUUUUWWWWWEEEEE~~~~ tangisan anak kecil terdengar nyaring memekakan telinga

"hankyung berbalik dan merasa curiga, karena mendengar tangidsan itu di dalam kamar dongsaeng nya. Sementara siwon kini tubuh nya menegang, takut jikalau hankyung tahu ia menyembunyika anak kecil di apartemen nya

"siwon-ah seperti ada suara anak kecil menangis?" Tanya hankyung

"ah mungkin itu hanya perasaan mu saja, tidak ada anak kecil disini."

"tapi suara nya bahkan masih terdengar, minggir siwon-ah" ucap hankyung sambil menerobos masuk ke kamar siwon

"aandwee hyung" siwon pun secepatnya menyusul hankyung

"siwon kau berhutang penjelasan pada ku" ucap hankyung sambil menggendong kyuhyun dan menatap tajam siwon. Hingga siwon hanya bisa menelan ludah nya melihat hyung nya seperti itu.

^SNA^

"jadi siwon-ah, anak ini siapa ibu nya.?" Tanya hankyung sedikit mengintimidasi siwon, tak lupa masih dengan menggendong kyuhyun karena sedari tadi anak itu rewel.

"eerrr. Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi anak itu memberi ku sebuah surat dan pengirim surat itu adalah Yoona." Ucap siwon tertunduk lesu

"yoona? Kekasih mu saat SMA dulu? Siwon-ah apakah kau benar pernah melakukan nya dengan yoona?" siwon hanya diam dan masih menunduk. Itu sudah merupakan jawaban bagi hankyung berarti benar siwon pernah melakukan nya.

"lalu sekarang dimana yoona?"

"aku tidak tahu, dalam surat itu dia mengatakan jangan pernah mencari nya karena sekeras apapun aku mencari nya, aku tidak akan pernah menemukan nya."

"tapi hyung, bisa saja kan yoona memberikan ku bocah itu karena dendam pada ku yang telah mencampakan nya. Mmm bagaimana kalau kita berikan pada panti asuhan?"

"yak choi siwon bisa-bisa nya kau mengatakan hal itu, kau tidak lihat wajah damai ini? Ku pikir dia anak mu karena lihat? Dia sangat mirip dengan mu…aku yakin anak ini putra mu, dan kau ingin membuang nya ke panti asuhan? Dimana otak hati mu choi-ssi" siwon pun melihat kyuhyun yang masih tertidur dalam pangkuan hankyung wajah damai dan polos anak itu membuat hati siwon terasa hangat sejenak, benar kata hyung nya itu kenapa ia bisa tega mengatakan hal itu pada kyuhyun jelas sudah dia adalah putra siwon lalu ingin membuang nya ke panti asuhan?

"baiklah akan ku coba merawat anak ini, tapi hyung bantu aku merahasiakan nya."

"hm arra, jika butuh bantuan katakan saja pada ku siwon, dan soal anak ini kita harus cepat membuat alasan tentang keberadaanya karena cepat atau lambat public akan mengetahui hal ini. Ah anak ini siapa nama nya?"

"kyuhyun" ah choi siwon bahkan kau masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kyuhyun putra mu eoh? Karena kau sendiri masih belum bisa member nama marga mu pada anak itu.

^SNA^

"Appa~~~…" suara kecil itu memecah keheningan dalam ruangan kerja seorang Choi siwon

"hhmm?" gumam siwon tanpa menolehkan kepala nya menghadap bocah 4 tahun itu

"appa~~." Rupanya kyuhyun kita tidak berhenti merengek. Dan siwon masih diam berkutat dengan pekerjaan nya. Kyuhyun terus menarik-narik jas yang di kenakan siwon

"hhh~ baiklah..baiklah ada apa hm? Ayo cepat katakan.. aku sibuk" akhirnya siwon menyerah dan membalik kan badan menghadap sang bocah..

"main..?" ucap nya polos

"eh?" siwon mengerutkan kening nya.. bodoh bahkan saat ini dirinya sedang sibuk-sibuk nya bekerja setelah sati minggu dia cuti.

"mianhae aku tidak bisa mengajak mu bermain. Ini ambilah bermain dengan benda ini saja ne?" Siwon memberikan PSP pada kyuhyun. Sementara bocah itu, hanya menatap nya polos tak mengerti.

"hhhh, baiklah sini duduk disini, aku akan mengajari mu bermain" siwon pun membantu kyuhyun mendudukan ke pangkuan nya. Hingga malah asyik bermain dengan kyuhyun melupakan pekerjaan nya yang sedari tadi ia tekuni. Lihat? Bahkan sekarang hati mu sedikit telah terbuka untuk anak itu, karena memang sudah seharusnya kau menerima bocah malang itu Choi-ssi.

….

"appa lihat ini?" kyuhyun menyodorkan (?) buku gambar nya pada siwon.

"euh? Ige mwoya? Kyuhyun-ah kenapa kau menggambar kuda?" Tanya siwon heran

"mmmhhh sebenalnya kyu ingin mengambarrlll appa tapi tiap lihat appa kyu ingat kuda..!" jawab nya riang masih dengan logat cadel nya

"ndeeee?" #gubrakk

Choi siwon yang tampan nya terkenal se-antero korea secra tidak langsung di samakan dengan kuda oleh darah daging nya. . choi siwon: Lupakan…!

Ohoo choi siwon sadarkah bahwa sekarang kau sudah mulai menerima anak itu di sisimu sebagai putra mu tentu saja.

^SNA^

"Eungghhhh~~..aaa..aa" lenguh bocah cilik a.k.a kyuhyun di ranjang besarnya yang ia tempati. Siwon yang tertidur di samping kyuhyun terbangun mendengar nya

"kyuhyun waeyo?.." siwon melihat kyuhyun yang berubah menjadi mengerang kesakitan, keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya, anak itu berteriak tertahan..

"aaa..aaa…hiks..hiks" siwon panik apalagi ia belum pernah melihat kyuhyun kesakitan hingga menangis

"kyu-ah. Uljima… jeball uljima kyunie~" tanpa sadar siwo menitikkan air mata karena tak tega melihat kyuhyun seperti itu

"aku harus telefon hankyung hyung…" saat siwon tengah menekan tombol dari ponsel nya untuk menghubungi hankyung ia teringat sesuatu, hangkyung hyung nya sedang di tugaskan ke china saat ini. Jadi tak mungkin ia menghubungi hankyung dan menunggu hingga ia pulang ke korea sementara kyuhyun masih belum berhenti menangis dan kesakitan

Siwon benar-benar bingung sekarang entah apa yang harus ia lakukan mana mungkin ia membawa kyuhyun ke rumah sakit sementara saat ini ia sedang menyembunyikan kyuhyun dari public. Tapi jika ia tidak melakukan itu maka kyuhyun… 'aaaakkkkhhhh siallll' batin siwon bergelut dengan hati dan pikiran membuat siwon rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya. Sekali lagi ia tatap wajah polos anak itu yang sedang menangis sambil kesakitan. Pandangan itu berubah menjadi sayu, ya choi siwon kau harus bisa berubah untuk menghadapi kenyataan saat ini.

Draap..draap..draapp

Suara derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru menyelimuti koridor rumah sakit…

"jeball uisanim sembuhkan putra ku, sembuhkan putra ku…" tanpa menunggu lama uisa itu membawa alih kyuhyun dalam gendongan nya dan membawa kyuhyun kedalam ruang UGD.

Pikiran siwon saat ini hanya tertuju pada kyuhyun, ia bahkan melupakan status nya kini sebagai CEO Hyundai grup, yang pasti setelah ini aka nada banyak awak media yang menyerbu nya, ia tidak peduli. Kyuhyun, hanya kyuhyun putra nya yang ada di benak siwon, 'Tuhan kumohon,, selamat kan putra ku, jangan biarkan ia kesakitan seperti tadi jeball…jeball' lantunan do'a telah ia panjatkan demi putra nya.

Cklekk

"apa anda appa dari pasien?"

"nde uisanim. Bagaimana keadaan putra saya.?" Tanya siwon dengan raut wajah cemas

" bisa ikut ke ruangan saya tuan eerrr.."

"choi siwon" dokter itu membelalakan mata nya merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu, ini kah namja yang telah menjabat sebagai CEO perusahaan terkenal di korea yang banyak di sebut-sebut dengan kesempurnaan nya, membawa seorang anak yang ia akui sebagai putra nya?

"baiklah siwon-ssi putra anda mengalami kanker otak. Saya duga putra anda telah memiliki kelainan sejak ia di lahirkan, dan ada ke janggalan pada bagian jantung. Putra anda mengalami pembengkakan hati hal ini sangat berbahaya baginya. Harus dilakukan pencangkokan hati, tapi keberhasilan nya hanya sedikit dan apabila tidak ada pendonor. Mianhamnida siwon-ssi dengan berat hati putra anda tidak akan bertahan lama lagi."

Bagai tersambar petir hati nya seakan di tusuk oleh ribuan jarum begitu mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini, mengapa ia baru tahu kalau putra nya sakit, appa macam apa dia.. memang selama tinggal bersam kyuhyun ia melihat beberapa kejanggalan pada tubuh anak itu, terutama bagian kulit anak itu semakin hari berubah semakin menguning dan ia baru ingat dalam surat itu yoona pernah mengatakan bahwa kyuhyun seperti nya memiliki penyakit dan menyuruh siwon untuk memeriksakan nya, tapi saying siwon tidak begitu memperhatikan surat itu hingga ia mengabaikan nya.

Ia berjalan gontai di lorong rumah sakit dan tanpa sepengetahuan nya, ia telah di serbu para wartawan mengenai siapa seseorang yang ia bawa tadi dan yang ia akui sebagai putra nya

"choi siwon-ssi bisa anda beri kami keterangan mengenai siapa anak yang kau sebut sebagai putra mu itu?"

"siwon-ssi sedikit saja siapa anak itu?" dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di lontarkan para wartawan. Siwon sudah tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi dan melihat mereka dengan pandangan sayu, bahkan di saat yang seperti ini tidak ada yang mengerti dengan perasaan nya, sungguh inilah choi siwon yang sesengguh nya, kesepian.

Srreett

Seseorang menarik siwon membuat dirinya sedikit limbung

"mianhamnida yeorobun mohon pengertian nya saat ini siwon belum bisa memberikan keterangan apapun. Kondisinya saat ini sangat tidak memungkin kan. Geuraeso mianhamnida!" pemuda yang tak lain adalah hankyung segera membawa siwon ke luar rumah sakit dan lebih memilih membawa nya ke rumah.

^SNA^

"Hhhh~ siwon-ah ini minumlah dulu, dari tadi kau hanya melamun, dan kini wajah mu sudah terlihat seperti zombie arra?" ucap hankyung sedikit bercanda agar siwon setidak nya sedikit berbicara. Siwon menatap hankyung sesaat sebelum kemudian ia terlihat kembali panic

"kyuhyun,, aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang, kyuhyun kesepian dia sendiri di sana" ucap nya sambil buru-buru berdiri hendak beranjak dari duduk nya. Namun hankyung menahan nya

"ya! Siwon-ah bisakah kau tenang kan dulu pikiran mu, saat ini kau sedang kacau. Bukannya menemani kyuhyun nanti nya kau malah sakit. Ayolah siwon jangan seperti ini.."

"hhyung…kyu..kyuhyun… aku harus bagaimana?.. aku harus bagaimana hyungg?" ucap siwon yang akhirnya menyerah dan menangis takut akan kehilangan kyuhyun'nya'. Sementara hangkyung hanya mengusap punggung siwom pelan, member sedikit ketenangan pada dongsaeng nya.

…..

Plakk

Sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi namja tampan bernama choi siwon dari appa nya

"choi siwon, bisa kau jelaskan semua ini!" sambil melempar surat kabar pada nya.

"apa kau punya mulut untuk menjawab CHOI SAJANG?" teriak Mr. Choi yang sudah di lingkupi emosi

"dia benar putra ku aboji, aku telah menyembunyikan nya sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, seseorang meninggalkan nya di depan apartemen ku, dan meninggalkan secarik kertas untuk ku, yang ku duga adalah ibu nya. Dia meninggalkan sebuah kalung yang membuat ku yakin bahwa dia adalah putra ku." Ujar siwon mencoba menjelaskan dengan tenang

"bagaimana kalau ternyata anak itu bukan anak mu? Bisa saja kan musuh bisnis mu yang merencanakan semua ini? Choi siwon tidak kah kau berfikir kesana?"

"aniya aboji, dia benar anakku"

"buang dia, dia bukan cucu ku. Buang dia secepatnya choi siwon, aku tidak ingin ada anak haram sepertinya dalam keluarga ku." Siwon membelalakan matanya, dan langsung bersujud di depan kaki ayah nya untuk memohon.

"andweyo aboji, jeball jangan seperti itu, di sungguh cucu mu darah daging ku. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit setelah kau melihat nya, kau pasti bisa menerima bahwa kyuhyun adalah cucu mu."

"kyuhyun? Oh jadi nama nya kyuhyun? Hhh,, anii buang segera anak itu.."

"DIA SAKIT ABOJI..!" siwon yang mulai di rundung emosi berteriak keras pada ayah nya

"dia sakit, kanker otak dan pembengkakan hati.. dia sudah tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi selain aku, kyuhyun… bahkan telah di vonis hidup nya tidak akan lama lagi." Ucap siwon melemah dengan kembali meneteskan air mata.

"Mianhamnida atas kesalahan yang telah ku perbuat di masa lalu hingga membuat sekarang menjadi seperti ini. gendae jeball aboji jangan pisahkan aku dengan nya, kyuhyun bahkan masih kecil tidak tahu apa-apa. Setidak nya biarkan aku menghabiskan waktu bersama nya. Aboji~" mendengar itu entah kenapa hati Mr. choi berdesir, sedikit sakit kala mengetahui anak itu sakit parah. Namun ia tetap Mr. choi yang angkuh tapi dibiarkan nya kini siwon melakukan apa yang di kehendaki hati nya.

"lakukan sesuka mu, tapi kau harus ingat. Kembalikan posisi perusahaan seperti semula, jangan biarkan keberadaan anak itu menghancurkan masa depan mu, siwon." Kemudian ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan siwon yang masih berlutut. Tapi siwon cukup mengerti apa yang di katakan ayah nya, dan ia ingin ayah nya mengakui kalau kyuhyun adalah cucu nya.

"gomawo aboji~"

^SNA^

"kyuhyun-ah? Kau sudah sadar, sekarang apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya siwon pada bocah berumur 4 tahun itu, yang mana mungkin di mengerti nya. Sementara anak itu hanya menatap nya dalam kemudian tersenyum tulus.

"kyuhyunie~ appa merindukan senyuman mu, cepat sembuh ne? kita akan bermain nanti." Ucap siwon sambil mengusap kepala kyuhyun yang sudah tipis. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk masih menatap nya.

"aapp..paa" ucap kyuhyun terbata

"hm? Wae kyunie~?"

"aku bosan. Ingin berllmain." Ucap nya kekanak-kanakan

"hhmm nanti setelah kau sembuh. Appa baru akan mengajak mu bermain sepuasnya."

"benalkah?" Tanya nya riang. Siwon menganggukan kepalanya

"yeaayy"

Setelah hari itu kondisi kyuhyun sedikit membaik walau tetap harus bolak-balik masuk rumah sakit untuk menjalani terapi.

"mmhh appa besok kyunie ingin ke taman llrrlia.."

" baiklah tapi sebelum nya ayo katakana huruf R dengan fasih, umur mu sudah 4 tahun tapi kau masih cadel kyuhyunie~ ayo katakana RRRRRRR" ucap siwon sedikit member contoh

"rrrllllllrlrllll….llll" siwon hanya cengo melihatnya

"baiklah sekali lagi R"

"el"

"R"

"el"

"huftt kyuhyunie~ R"

"El..el..el…el.. huwweeeeeee" ucap nya susah payah dan kemudian menangis, semenjak selalu di manja siwon, kyuhyun jadi cengeng, tapi itu wajar bukan? bukankah kyuhyun masih kecil?

"yayaya.. aigo~ kyu uljima. Kenapa kau menjadi cengeng begini…uljima, uljima ne?" ujar siwon sambil menggendong kyuhyun.

"aaappaa..hiks.. ayo.. ke taman hiks.. llia!" #gubrakk

"ne~"

Dan akhirnya siwon menyerah dan pergi membawa kyuhyun bermain ke taman ria. Kyuhyun terlihat bahagia hari itu bagaimana tidak ? siwon mengajak nya bermain mandi bola, komedi putar, membeli permen, balon, boneka beruang. Dan yang paling penting ia melakukan itu semua bersama siwon orang begitu ia sayangi di dunia ini.

"kyuhyunie~ sudah puas bermain?" Tanya siwon, sedangkan kyuhyun ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi mata kyuhyun semakin menguning dan sedikit berair. Siwon merasa khawatir dan ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

"kyuhyunie kajja kita pulang saja."

…

"eotte hyung? Apa kyuhyun baik-baik saja?" Tanya siwon pada hankyung karena saat sampai rumah siwon tidak membawa kyuhyun ke rumah sakit tetapi malah memanggil hankyung

"hhhh~~ siwon-ah kondisi kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa di katakana membaik, semakin hari daya tahan tubuh nya sudah semakin melemah dan soal pencangkokan hati itu, harus segera di lakukan, kanker otak bagian dalam nya pun sudah semakin menyebar"

"hyung~ ambil hati ku saja untuk nya."

"bodoh tidak sembarangan hati yang bisa di gunakan untuk pencangkokan itu, lagi pula jika kau yang mendonorkan nya kyuhyun tak akan hidup tanpa mu."

"geureseo hyung apa yang harus ku lakukan?" ucap siwon frustasi. Hankyung hanya bisa mengusap bahunya member sedikit kekuatan

"ah siwon-ah besok adalah jadwal mu untuk konferensi pers mengenai kyuhyun. Katakan isi hati mu saja siwon-ah"

"arraseo"

^SNA^

Jpreet…jpreett

Para wartawan Tv dan majalah telah berkumpul untuk mengambil beberapa gambar dan mewawancarai kebenaran mengenai apakah kyuhyun adalah putra nya.?"

"geureseo choi siwon-ssi apakah benar bahwa anak kecil yang kau bawa ke rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu adalah putra mu?"

'relax siwon-ah ikuti kata hati mu'

"ne~ di adalah putra ku, dia sakit aku mohon do'a dari semua yang berada di sini maupun yang d di luar sana. Semoga putra ku dapat sembuh seperti sedia kala. gamsahamnida" setelah menjawab pertanyaan itu terdengar riuh sorak dari para wartawan. Siwon pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan aula tersebut.

…

"ccaaahh kyuhyun-ah seperti nya persediaan susu mu sudah habis."

"kyuhyun-ah tunggu sebentar ne? ahjussi hanya ingin keluar sebentar membeli susu untuk mu. Jangan melakukan apapun selagi aku tak ada arraseo?"

"arrllaceo."

Kyuhyun sedang asik bermain lego saat hankyung sudah perdi ke market tapi tiba-tiba seseorang dating ke apartemen siwon.

"siwon-ah—." Panggil nya terhenti kala yang ia lihat bukan lah putra nya melainkan seseorang yang siwon sebut sebagai cucu nya.

"neo.. nugu? Kyuhyun kah?" Tanya nya sambil mendekat pada kyuhyun perlahan

"ne..hallabeoji nugu?" ucap nya imut. Mr Choi yang melihat nya harus berusaha menahan rasa ingin mencubt pipi chubby nya.

"eunghhh—" tiba-tiba saja kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan. Mr. Choi terkejut melihat nya, segera ia bawa kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Se umur hidup nya ia baru kembali merasakan panic yang amat luar biasa.

…

"aboji.. kyuhyun eotteyo? Kenapa bisa terjadi kembali? Apa yang kau lakukan pada nya abojiiiiiii?" teriak siwon menggema di koridor rumah sakit

"anii..aniiya siwon-ah aboji hanya ingin mengunjungi apartemen mu, dan menemukan anak itu sedang bermain. Tak.. tak lama kemudian dia mengerang kesakitan dan aku membawa nya kemari. Hanya itu siwon.." siwon cukup terkejut melihat perubahan sikap ayah nya, yang tak pernah menunjukan logat panic atau apapun. Tapi kali ini sungguh sangta berbeda.

Klekk

"usianim bagai man keadaan kyuhyun?" uisa itu menggeleng pelan

"kyuhyun harus mendapat perawattan rumah sakit, jadi sebaiknya dia tinggal sementara disini, kondisinya benar-benar menurun."

"baiklah lakukan yang terbaik untuk putra ku." Sementara MR. Choi hanya melihat kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah dengan memakai oksigen. Siwon yang melihatnya pun mendekati ayah nya.

"aboji~"

"siwon-ah ini kah cucu ku?"

"nde~ aboji. Dia putra ku, cucu mu.!"

"mianhae~~" hanya itu yang di ucapkan Mr. Choi. Siwon hanya terdiam, ia tahu ayah nya pasti akan menerima kyuhyun apapun dan bagaimana pun itu.

….

"kyunie~ sudah bangun? ." kyuhyun hanya menatap siwon lemah

Tiba-tiba saja Mr. Choi mendekat dan menatap kyuhyun.

"aboji~… kyuhyun perkenalkan dia adalah appa ku, dan dia adalah harabeoji mu"

"annyeonghaceyo hallaboji.." ucap kyuhyun lemah

"annyeong kyuhyun-ah" balas Mr. Choi sambil tersenyum.

"appa kyunie~ ingin pulang~~~" rengek nya pada siwon

"nanti saja jika sudah sembuh ne?" ucap siwon mencoba berbicara yang lembut agar anak itu mengerti.

…..

Satu bulan sudah kyuhyun menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit, tidak ada tanda-tanda sembuh melainkan kondisi nya semakin hari semakin drop. Beberapa kali mengalami kritis hingga tidak sadar selama 4 hari. Sedikit demi sedikit siwon sudah mulai belajar untuk merelakan kyuhyun nya pergi walau jauh dalam hati nya ia ingin berteriak agar kyuhyun nya bisa terus hidup lebih lama lagi bersama nya.

"kyuhyun-ah kau haus? Sebentar appa ambilkan." Siwon pun beranjak dari kursi nya

"appa~." Tiba-tiba saja kyuhyun memegang kepalanya, yang tertutup beani baby blue.

"appa ini apa? Kyuhyun pakai apa?"

"itu penutup kepala untuk mu kyu, kau akan terlihat tampan jika memakai itu." Dusta siwon padahal seperti yang sudah diketahui bahwa saat ini kyuhyun sudah tidak memiliki rambut.

"geulleyo? Hihi kyunie~ tampan?"

"tentu.. putra appa yang paling tampan" hiburnya membuat kyuhyun sedikit tertawa

"appa kapan kyuhyun pulang?"

Siwon pov

"appa kapan kyuhyun pulang?" lagi dan lagi putra ku menanyakan hal itu. Dan aku hanya bisa menjawab

"nanti setelah kau sembuh."

"appa celalu mengatakan itu, lalu kapan kyu cembuh?" anak ini kenapa bertanya hal it uterus menerus. Aku hanya terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan nya.

"appa kyunie~ tidak bica cembuh hingga tidak bica pulang?" ucap nya sedikit menggores hati ku

"aniiya kyuhyunie~, kau akan sembuh dan pulang percaya pada appa ne?"

"tapi lacanya celalu cakit cetiap caat appa. Cakit nya itu dicini, dicini-." Kyuhyun terus mengadu sambil menunjukan beberapa bagian tubuuh yang sering ia rasakan sakit.

"—dicini juga appa. Hampil cemua badan kyu cakit kenapa ya appa?" polos sekali dia, tuhan apa kau sedang menghukum ku? Kenapa harus kyuhyun putra ku yang sakit? Kenapa tidak aku saja?

"appa~~ appa~~~" aigo~ anak ini sudah kembali merengek meminta pulang

Skip time

" sudah banyak beberapa bagian tubuh kyuhyun yang sudah tidak berfungsi, dan soal pencangkokkan hati, terlambat kondisinya sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk di operasi. Mianhamnida semoga anda bisa tabah menghadapi semua ini." Tak ada yang dapat ku katakana, aku mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti dengan ucapan Park uisa.

"uisanim aku akan membawa kyuhyun pulang saja."

"baiklah, aku akan menyuruh suster untuk membantu merawat kyuhyun di rumah.

"gamsahamnida"

Siwon end pov

^SNA^

"Cahhhh kyunie~ sudah sampai sekarang kita tinggal disini bukan di apartemen ku lagi. Lihat besar kan taman nya?" kyuhyun yang dalam pangkuan nya hanya mengangguk lemah. Sudah tidak banyak yang dapat ia lakukan, berbicara pun kini sudah terbat-bata.

"mmmhh kyu badan mu bau sekali, badan appa juga aaahh~ sebaiknya kita main bersama lagi. Kajjaaaaaaa..!" ujar nya semangat

….

"aaappaaa..~~~"

Siwon pov

"nde? Kyu ?"

"k..kyuu.. ing..iin appa gen..ddoong?" kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa banyak bicara. Ah aku benci tatapan mata nya yang sayu. Aku pun memposisikan badan ku untuk berjongkok. Agar memudahkan nya naik ke punggung ku.

"baiklah ayo cepat naik ke punggung ku, kita jalan-jalan sebentar."

Aku pun mengajak nya berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman depan rumah keluarga Choi. Detak jantung nya walau terasa lemah namun masih dapan ku rasakan dan aku mensyukuri nya hingga saat ini. Aku takut jantung nya berhenti berdetak.

"kyunie~ jika terasa sakit katakana pada appa ne?"

"kyunie tidak…..cakit" suara nya pelan sangat pelan. Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantung ku berdetak cepat sekali. Aku merasa takut.. takut kyuhyun pergi begitu saja.

"appa bellnyanyi..lahh" aku merasakan hembusan nafas nya di telinga ku seperti terputus-putus

"baiklah appa akan bernyanyi.."

"gomsemariga hanji beiso~" aku terus bernyanyi walau saat ini hati ku tetap memikirkan kyuhyun. Samar-samar ku dengar

"appa saranghaeyo~~~" berhenti berdetak? Kyuhyun kau bisa mengatakan R sekarang? Kyuhyunie~ maraebwa….. katakan sekali lagi jeball… tidak ada yang mendengar jeritan hati ku saat ini. Kyuhyun ku, malaikat kecil ku nado saranghaeyo… jeongmall.. mianhae appa tidak sempat membahagiakan mu..

Tunggu appa disana…

END

Hwwaa mianhae FF ini begitu panjang. Dan ancur banget RCL yah mau itu saran, kritik atau pujian(?) aku terima kok. Kalau begitu gamsahamnida Annyeong!

RT_dhilla


End file.
